leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Slaking (Pokémon)
|} Slaking (Japanese: ケッキング Kekking) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . Biology Slaking is a large, bulky, ape-like bipedal Pokémon. Most of its shaggy fur is brown, along with the semi-circle patterning under its eyes. Its face, chest, hands, and feet are lighter in color. Its brows are thick and jutting, and it has a large, pink, pig-like nose. Around its neck is a white collar of fur that extends over the top of its head before ending in a small tuft. It has large, five-fingered hands and two-toed feet. During most of the day, Slaking lolls around and sleeps. It is considered the laziest Pokémon, but even when it is lounging it's saving energy. It can exert a lot of power by releasing built up energy all at once, and can regain lost energy through the use of its former signature move, . Slaking lives in where it feeds on grass and ripened fruit that falls from trees. It only moves around when there is no more food within reach for it to eat. In the anime Major appearances Norman's Slaking Slaking debuted in Love, Petalburg Style, belonging to 's father, Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg City. In the following episode, Ash's Grovyle defeated it during a Gym , winning the . Slaking appeared again in Strategy With a Smile!, where it was seen watching the Wallace Cup on television with Norman. Other A giant Slaking appeared in Slaking Kong, but it was a robot controlled by . Multiple real wild Slaking also appeared. Sawyer has a Slaking, which he used in the Lumiose Conference. It debuted in Valuable Experience for All!, in which it defeated a Trainer's . It was later used in Analysis Versus Passion! during Sawyer's Full Battle against , where it defeated before losing to . Minor appearances A Slaking appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Slaking appeared in Slaking Kong!. A 's Slaking appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!, where it was entered in the Pokémon Sumo Tournament on Harvest Island. It was Ash's Pignite's second opponent, and it lost due to not even trying to make an effort in the battle. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Norman's signature Pokémon is a , who first appeared in Brushing Past Breloom. Although it would seem that his would be of major hindrance, he shows that by having a tag alongside him and use in times of need, his impressive strength and speed would be wielded to their maximum. Additionally, the move allows him to bolster his stats even more. used a Slaking during his challenge in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. Thanks to , it was able to outlast a despite its type and speed disadvantages. After the battle, it was swapped with a . The Battle Factory rented a Slaking, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. Palace Maven Spenser used a Slaking against the young boy in Standing in the Way with Starmie, but their was not seen. A Slaking appeared in a flashback as a Pokémon trained by the International Police in Innocent Scientist. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Slaking was owned by Rydel's rival in Serious Bicycle Match!. In the TCG In the TFG One Slaking figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * : Clyde uses a Slaking in his attempts to stop the player. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} )}} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 62, Forever Level 12, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats (Post-ending)}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: Slaking Appears}} |area=Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Back Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Swagger|Normal|Status|—|85|15}} By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15||'}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20||'}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15||'}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=288 |name2=Vigoroth |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=289 |name3=Slaking |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Slaking has several similarities to . They are both types, have hindering abilities ( and ), have the highest base stat of all Pokémon, and have the same base stat totals. * A from the development of Capsule Monsters depicts a Pokémon that bears a slight resemblance to Slaking. Origin It appears to draw inspiration from s and some form of . The inspiration from sloths makes it somewhat resemble a , also known as the Giant Ground Sloth; however, it more closely resembles a . Name origin Slaking is a combination of slake (to slacken) or a corruption of slack (to become lazy) and king. It may also be a play on slacking. Kekking may be a combination of 欠勤 kekkin (not showing up for work) and king. In other languages and king |fr=Monaflèmit|frmeaning=From monarch and |es=Slaking|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Letarking|demeaning=From and king |it=Slaking|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=게을킹 Geulking|komeaning=From and king |zh_cmn=請假王 / 请假王 Qǐngjiàwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Слакинг Slaking|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Norman's Slaking External links |} de:Letarking es:Slaking fr:Monaflèmit it:Slaking ja:ケッキング zh:请假王